User blog:Jerzas/Wiki Anatomy Season 1 Episode 5
Shake Your Groove Thing Last time on Wiki Anatomy Alex died after sustaining serious injuries, Red's future was left in question after his surgery, Kieran and Kaylin shared a kiss and Nick was involved in a serious accident. 3 MONTHS LATER Lockers - 10am - 11th November 2014 'Tori: '''Oh joy, my ''friends are already here 'Cam: '''Lighten up Tori '''Tori: '''You tell me that when you're stuck with Mrs. It's all my fault over there and you Mr. Eager McBeaver. '''Yazzy: '''If you're referring to me then you're wrong, Red's back at work today and we've talked it all through. '''Tori: '''You're still together? Damn, I thought that relationship went down when you threw him off the balcony. '''Cam: '''TORI! '''Tori: '''It was a joke jesus fucking christ '''Cam: '''Well at least we know our specialties, have you still not decided yet. '''Tori: '''Fuck off, I'll make up my mind when I'm ready. '''Dani: '''Residents. Assignments. O'Malley you're with Shepherd. '''Cam: '''Excellent '''Dani: '''Kepner, you're with Grey '''Tori: '''Finally, with Borres dead, I'm getting on decent services '''Yazzy: '''TORI! '''Dani: '''Stevens, you're with Yang and Karev is with Pressman. Wait, where is Karev? '''Yazzy: '''He'll be in later, he's got a check-up first. '''Dani: '''Never mind, I put him with Pressman so he'd have a light work load. Whenever he's ready ''Nurses Station - 11am 'Kaylin: '''I had fun last night, I've never bent that way before '''Kieran: '''Well....I was....he '''Kaylin: '''I'm only teasing '''Kieran: '''So, are you free again tonight? '''Kaylin: '''Wow, you're keen, sorry babe, I've got other plans tonight '''Kieran: '''No worries, we'll take a raincheck. I'll see you in a bit '''Kaylin: '''Bye bae. ''Kieran exits 'Damian: '''Still working huh '''Kaylin: '''Ugh yes, it pays the bills though, I don't know how to tell Kieran though. '''Damian: '''You mean tell him that you're a pole dancer? '''Kaylin: '''I mean, he reacted well when I gave him the fish but how do I explain this to him, plus we've been together for 3 months, he might hate me. '''Damian: '''I doubt it girl but you never know with guys. ''ICU - 11am 'Catie: '''Kepner, glad you could join me. I heard that you've yet to pick a specialty, I would recommend Neuro. '''Tori: '''If joining Neuro means I end up pregnant then I'd rather not. '''Catie: '''You know you've got an awful lot of cheek for a resident '''Tori: '''Do I look like I care? '''Catie: '''Never mind, come on let's go meet our patient. ''Attendings Lounge - 12pm 'Annie: '''Matt, whenever I come in here, here you are, do you ever work? '''Matt: '''Funny Annie, funny, I was supposed to have a resident with me today but he's not in yet '''Annie: '''Oh, I see. Well, I've got my intern running around for me, so I thought I'd sneak a quick lunch. '''Matt: '''By the way, do you know what's happening with Chief Webber? '''Annie: '''I don't know. What I do know is the Chief is holding a staff meeting at 6. '''Matt: '''I just wish I knew what was going on. ''Reception - 2pm 'Yazzy: '''Red, you made it. '''Red: '''Yeh, I got a taxi in ''Silence 'Yazzy: '''So, have you had your appointment yet? '''Red: '''Not yet, It's in a bit. '''Yazzy: '''Look, I think that now you're back on your feet, we need to talk about the whole situation with us. '''Red: '''Talk? I thought this was behind us. '''Yazzy: '''Look Red, I've stayed by your side while you recovered but you still did those things and we still had that argument. I've been thinking about it over these last 3 months and it's time that we dealt with it all. '''Red: '''You wanna do this here? '''Yazzy: '''No, don't be stupid, not out here in the middle of the hospital of the hospital. Come find me later. ''Hallway - 3pm 'Catie: '''Kepner, I need you to run these labs for me. '''Tori: '''Ugh, anything else? '''Catie: '''Yeh, while you're at it, fetch me a suture kit from the cupboard. ''Tori heads to cupboard 'Tori: '''OH WHAT THE FUCK ''Sees Cam and Damian together in the cupboard 'Cam: '''Relax Tori, It's nothing you haven't seen before '''Tori: '''Don't fucking remind me. Is this your new thing now. Just fuck anyone in sight? '''Cam: '''Hey, a man has needs. '''Tori: '''and this woman has eyes she'd rather not have burned out. Anyway, shut the fuck up and hand me a suture kit '''Cam: '''I can't see any, perhaps there's some down there? '''Tori: '''I can't fucking see past your bare ass. '''Damian: '''I see some, down there '''Tori: '''Is this it? '''Cam: '''No.....that's something else '''Tori: '''Oh for fucks sake. ''Lockers - 5pm 'Red: '''There you are. I've been looking for you. '''Yazzy: '''So, let's talk. '''Red: '''Right now? '''Yazzy: '''Red, stop trying to delay this. '''Red: '''Sorry. '''Yazzy: '''Look, we've been back and forth these last few months and I think now that we're back to normal, we should go our separate ways. '''Red: '''NO, Please! '''Yazzy: '''Red, this is for the best, I can't trust you anymore, you cheated on me and I don't no I can't forgive you, you hurt me and then you had the cheek to accuse me of cheating the next day. '''Red: '''Yazzy- '''Yazzy: '''You're an ass and I can do so much better than you. '''Red: '''Yazzy '''Yazzy: '''I'm done. ''Yazzy walks away.....Red cries. Stairway - 6pm 'Dani: '''What's going on? '''Kieran: '''Chief Webber's giving a big talk to the staff '''Catie: '''About time to be honest, it's taken long enough. '''Kieran: '''I'm not sure what the Chief has to say though. I mean I thought this was all over '''Dani: '''Well it's never really going to be over is it. '''Kieran: '''I guess you're right ''Matt enters 'Matt: '''Oh you're all here already '''Catie: '''6pm as requested. '''Matt: '''Do you know what's happening. '''Kieran: '''Not a clue, anyway aren't you supposed to be able to figure out people's actions, shouldn't you be able to tell us what's happening. '''Matt: '''I'm not a fucking psychic. ''Annie enters 'Annie: '''Did I make it in time? '''Dani: '''Yeh, The Chief's not here yet. '''Matt: '''Oo, here comes the Chief. ''Silence '''Sarah: '''So as you are all aware, I am the Chief. Category:Blog posts